sopeufandomcom-20200214-history
Desk Research - Investors
Desk research for new investors and input in the BO ''' Step 1: Gather Sources * Create a spreadsheet (Google doc.) and share with the team and * Gather the sources (web links) of investors for the targeted region and sector (ICT/CLEANTECH /BIOTECH) * Eg. Google “Venture Capital Associations in XXX” * Check if this link is useful, focus on words like “venture capital group”. Include the link, if it shows good data. * Useful links: www.evca.eu , www.crunchbase.com , www.mycapital.com Step 2: Do research from each source * Create within the sheets columns named: Status- Sources-Company Name-Country-Website-First Name-Last Name-Role-Email-Phone-Comments * Evaluate if this company can be put into our list: Read the short description of the company, try to find out words like: invest in“early-stage”/ “seed”/ “VC”/ “startups” and which sectors it focus on: “ cleantech”/ “life science”/ “ ICT”/ “high-tech” … * Check for each company the “ team/investment team”, and put them if useful in the list of the investors/partners in the excel sheet. * Check the company’s name in BO first and compare with “team members” section and collect the names that do not exist in BO and add them to the excel sheet. Step 3: Clean the list * As you will get a query before the desk research (from the database manager, Youssef), put the data from BO and the new ones in the excel sheet, check doubles. For details please refer to “SOP cleaning list” step 2 * Create a new sheet for the new investors Step 4: Input new data in the Back Office (if the investor is interested) # Click ”person”, first input the person’s email + name check if the person already exists. If not->click ” Persons New” -> fill the required information->click ”next” ->”approve” # You need to connect the person with his/her company. Click ”join organization”-> if it’s a new organization, click “ Organizations New”-> fill the required information-> “next”-> “approve” # Go back to the person, “join organization” # Go back to the person’s page, find “ Register this person to an Event” -> click “ ”, Register the person to the event->choose the right event/organization/role/mark status as “ confirmed”/mark streams-> click” save”->click “Confirm” (For for more detailed information, check “SOP on register person in Bo”) # Check “Organization Details” '''(both for new and existed companies, see the picture) It is necessarily to mark the company’s activities, for instance items related to investment. Fill in as many as information possible in the profile. (Log as -> click on a blue arrow to add information) # If you find the company is a VC, but it isn’t marked as VC, for example it might be marked as “an advisory or consultancy” (right picture is an example), which means you will miss the data in a query. Then correct it by adding the relevant information. Most important information is: * Type/Activities of company * Sector of company for SMEs * Sectors of person for investors and others (For for more detailed information, check “SOP on register person in Bo”) * Example( pictures): By doing research, you find CAT Science also is a Venture Capital while it’s just marked as an advisory or consultancy, investors from this organization should’ve been included in your list. Therefore, you need to mark its activity by clicking “Edit”->under “Activity”, click “Add code activities”->choose “an investor or lender”-> “Venture Capital”-> “ Add codes”-> “Save * Next time, this person will be included in the query of investors of the IT team